


Would you fancy...?

by taeyongsroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, i guess?, im nervous tbh, just some narrative i came up with, kinda a flashback, my first ever attempt at writing, please be kind, strangers to friends to possibly lovers?, taeyong is a kind soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongsroses/pseuds/taeyongsroses
Summary: In which Jaehyun and Taeyong meet under the rain and decide to have a cup of tea together.





	Would you fancy...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hieee! Here's a short thing I've written in two hours at 2 in the morning. this is very unbeta'd. hope you enjoy it!

Jaehyun was 22 years old when he met Taeyong, on a rainy day on the sidewalk outside of a convenience store.  
  
He remembers that day clearly.  
  
He had just got out of the store with some instant ramen cups stuffed in a paper bag. He strove to live an eco-friendly life, really. And he liked it. Some days, though? It could be a pain in the ass.  
  
Walking with a paper bag under the pouring rain was a dumb decision he regretted not even 15 steps outside the store, when the bag got so wet it ripped and all of its content dropped on the cement. He cursed under his breath, bending down to collect the things he had paid for. He was getting soaked wet, but at this point he didn't really care. He was just tired, really. Life could be hard. And it had been a bad day. Certainly, it was one of those days when being a friend to the environment could be a pain in the ass.  
  
'Do you need a hand?' asked someone walking the way opposite of him.  
  
Jaehyun had no time to reply that _no_, he didn't need any help, _thank you_, but the stranger didn't really wait for an answer as he hurriedly got close to Jaehyun. He held his umbrella high with one hand, just enough for it to protect Jaehyun from the cold, unforgiving drops, too, and bent down as well to pick up the products all over the wet ground with his other hand. When he picked up all he could manage with his one hand - which wasn't much, really, but it was still something, just enough for Jaehyun not to drown under a pile of ramen boxes, and still a nice gesture - he got up and waited for the boy to finish picking his stuff up as well, still holding the umbrella high to prevent the boy to get even wetter.  
  
Jaehyun took all he might within his hands and arms, shoving what he could in the pockets of his beige coat and then straightened himself up to face the stranger. 'Thank y-,' he started. The words died on the tip of his tongue the second his eyes laid on the kind stranger's face, all sharp angles and perfect curves. _That looks like a face made in heaven_, he thought to himself.  
  
The stranger's eyes seemed kind, his lips curved in a gentle smile while holding both his umbrella and Jaehyun's next meals. 'You're welcome. A paper bag, huh? Maybe not the best choice for today.'  
  
Jaehyun cleared his throat and snorted lightly with a crooked smile. 'Yeah... I didn't really think about the rain... Silly me,' he said, keeping up his smile though sheepish 'thank you so mu-,' he interrupted himself again when he noticed the boy was still holding his purchases. 'Oh my God, I'm so sorry,' he was mortified. He had been so struck by the beauty of the kind stranger's traits he totally forgot about him holding his shit.  
  
He tried to take his ramen back, but the other boy's hand strayed away from his. He searched up the stranger's eyes quizzically, which made the grin on the boy's face only widen. 'Let me help you. If you take one more thing between your arms, it'll all drop on the ground again. I insist.'  
  
Jaehyun felt himself nodding without even thinking about it once, exhaling an 'okay, then...' and breaking into a little smile. _Are you nuts?_, asked the voice inside his head, _you trust strangers just like that? Your Mum wouldn't be happy with this choice._  
  
'Lead the way, then,' said the stranger with a gesture of his hand and a cute smile on his lips.  
Jaehyun nodded again and started walking, the other boy right after him, soon on his side. 'Thank you,' he finally said, looking sheepishly at the stranger. He didn't know why, but he felt like he could trust him, no matter how intimidating his features looked. Something about him just screamed _kind_ and _affable_. He trusted his guts.  
  
'No problem, really, I was already heading this way anyway,' the guy nodded his head towards the road they were walking on.  
  
'No, you weren't?' huffed Jaehyun, 'I know you were heading the other way?'  
  
The other boy let a giggle escape his lips. _Cute_. He mentally hit himself on the head because, _God damn it, Jaehyun? You just met this guy. He could be a serial killer for all you know_, before the boy talked. 'Ah, I got caught red-handed, wasn't I?'  
  
Jaehyun didn't reply to the rhetorical question, and instead said, 'thank you' once gain. 'For going quite literally out of your way to help me. That was very kind of you.'  
  
The boy shrugged lightly, 'No worries,' he said with a smile, 'You looked in a not so comfortable position, I wanted to help. I'm in no hurry.' He looked at Jaehyun from the corner of his eyes, 'also, for all that you know, I could be trying to be nice only to know where you live and later come to your house and kill you.'  
  
Jaehyun turned his head towards the boy, examining him with a quick glance over. 'No, no you couldn't,' he said while shaking his head a little with a smile on his face. 'May I know the name of my friendly killer?'  
  
The boy seemed to think about it for a second before he nodded. 'Taeyong. My name's Taeyong. What your name, victim of the night?' he asked jokingly.  
  
'I'm Jaehyun,' he nodded while saying it as if to confirm his words. Taeyong nodded in response, acknowledging his answer.  
  
  
The rest of the journey to Jaehyun's place was in a weirdly comfortable silence. Who was ever comfortable in silence with a stranger? _No one in their right mind, that's who_. The voice inside his head couldn't bring itself to shut up. Jaehyun ignored it.  
  
On Jaehyun's porch, they spoke again. Jaehyun took his things from Taeyong's hands. Both their hands were freezing though it had by then stopped raining, and they bid their goodbyes, Taeyong going his way.  
  
Except Jaehyun stopped dead on his track, his door half open, the keys still in the lock. He turned around, bottom lip between his teeth. He exhaled, rapidly thought of how messy his apartment was. _Probably more than I remember._  
  
Before he was able to stop himself, he called out, 'Taeyong?'  
  
Taeyong turned on his heels, his eyebrows quirked, one hand in the pocket of his jacket, 'Yeah?'  
  
'Would you fancy a cup of tea with me?' he gestured towards the inside of his house, almost awkwardly.  
  
Taeyong looked at him for a second with an unreadable look on his face. _God, he must find this invite ridiculous. A cup of tea? Seriously, Jaehyun?_ He hit himself on the head mentally for the second time in the span of 30 minutes. But then Taeyong smiled, 'sure,' he replied, and walked toward the porch again. Jaehyun made way, opening the door and gestured for Taeyong to enter first, showing him where to leave the wet umbrella.  
  
So they settled in the kitchen of Jaehyun's flat, Jaehyun mentally praising himself for the way his apartment wasn't looking too messy after all, and drank the tea the boy had made for himself and his guest. They talked about silly things, Jaehyun found out Taeyong has a dog, Ruby, and Taeyong discovered that Jaehyun doesn't really live alone, but his flatmate, Doyoung, was out of town at the moment, and that Jaehyun's first pet had been an hedgehog.  
  
They went on talking for well after they emptied their cups, and it was around 7 in the evening, when the Sun was setting when Taeyong had excused himself saying he really had to go, and Jaehyun escorted him to the door. They told each other they had enjoyed their time together and the other's company, both armed with a warm smile, and they bid their goodbyes, this time for real, not before having exchanged numbers, though.  
  
  
And that's how it all started.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that was it! I think pretty easy to read?  
Honestly, this could be the beginning of something a little lengthier? I'm not sure though. I have some ideas, so let me know whether you'd be interested in exploring these two's lives.
> 
> English isn't my first language, so pls point any kind of mistake to me. that's highly appreciated.  
see you soon!


End file.
